You Belong With Me
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Fiyero, Glinda and Elphaba are in high school. Fiyero is the quarterback, Glinda is the popular girl he’s dating, while Elphaba is the geeky girl in the background. Set to the Taylor Swift song You Belong With Me. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Wicked or the song You Belong With Me. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: I was out for a walk this morning and came up with the idea.

Summary: AU: Fiyero, Glinda and Elphaba are in high school. Fiyero is the quarterback, Glinda is the popular girl he's dating, while Elphaba is the geeky girl in the background. Set to the Taylor Swift song You Belong With Me. ONE-SHOT.

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular sighed as he hung up the phone. He and Glinda had gotten into another fight – their third one that week. He went over to the window and smiled at Elphaba, who lived across from him.

ANOTHER FIGHT? Elphaba wrote on a piece of drawing paper.

YEAH – ANOTHER FIGHT Fiyero also wrote on a piece of drawing paper.

I'M SORRY – Elphaba wrote.

THANKS – Fiyero wrote.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know you like I do_

Elphaba drew the curtains so that Fiyero couldn't see into her bedroom. She tried on outfit after outfit, just having some fun. It was a Tuesday night and Elphaba was in her room, studying and talking with friends online.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

Elphaba opened her curtains to see that Fiyero was watching her every move. Elphaba felt herself blush as Fiyero playfully laughed at her. She smiled back at him and pulled the curtains back. She pulled her dark hair into braided pigtails and grabbed a hairbrush and sang into it.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

The next day, Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting on a park bench, talking, when Glinda drove up in her pink Convertible (Elphaba thought that it looked more like a Barbie Convertible) and glared at Fiyero. Fiyero got in the car and flashed Elphaba a 'I'm sorry' look. Elphaba sighed and walked back to her house, sad and frustrated at the same time.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

In Elphaba's room, she cried her eyes out – she loved Fiyero, but obviously, he was in love with Glinda. There was no way that the star quarterback would fall in love with a geek like her.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

That night at the football game, Elphaba cheered with the entire band section as Fiyero made touchdown after touchdown. Glinda led the rest of the cheerleaders in a rousing '2 4 6 8 Tiger's are really great!'

The final score was Tigers – 24 Trojans – 10.

"Elphaba, are you going to homecoming?" a fellow band-mate asked as they exited the stadium.

"I plan to." Elphaba told him, getting in her car and drove back to her house to change for homecoming. She had found the perfect dress to hide her green skin – it was a long-sleeved green dress with a high back and a high neck. It was perfect, except there was nothing she could do to hide the green skin of her face. Thank goodness that the school colors were green and white, so most people would think that she painted her face for homecoming.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

As Elphaba left the house, she remembered some of her favorite memories of Fiyero – him driving to her house in the middle of the night, she making him laugh when he's about to cry. She knew his favorite songs and he told her his dreams. She felt that Fiyero belonged with her and not with Glinda.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

As Elphaba parked the car and walked to the dance, she was having second thoughts – what if someone was suspicious of her green skin? What if Fiyero laughed at her dress? Elphaba pushed all of the things out of her mind and walked to the dance, her head held high.

"Ew – what are _you _doing here?" Glinda asked, attitude in her voice. Glinda wore a blue dress that showed off her huge boobs and her trim figure.

"I'm here to dance and have a good time." Elphaba told her, looking for Fiyero. She spotted him at the snack table, talking and laughing with some guys from the football team.

"You're not welcome here." Glinda snarled. Elphaba felt the sting of tears in her eyes and was about to turn to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she glanced into Fiyero's deep blue eyes.

"Hey – you okay?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba nodded and followed him to the dance floor.

"Um, excuse me, Fiyero, you're here with me, not with that freak." Glinda hissed.

"Glinda, I don't care, we're through." Fiyero told her, storming past Glinda where Elphaba was waiting for him on the dance floor.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Just then, Fiyero pulled a folded piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and opened it. Upon it, written in purple marker were the three words Elphaba had wanted to hear for a long time:

I LOVE YOU

Elphaba pulled out a folded piece of paper from her purse and opened it, too. Written in blue marker were the words:

I LOVE YOU

Right there on the dance floor, Elphaba received her first kiss with the love of her life – her childhood friend, her soul mate, her everything.

_Have you ever thought that just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_


End file.
